


Sweet Dreams

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Dissociation, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt: Jeremy wakes up one day and he's married to Michael, two kids included. He has no idea how he got there and is struggling a Lot, but... he's also weirdly not unhappy about it?An anonymous prompt request for a fic based on Jeremy's dream he mentioned in Stoneblock.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr everamazingfe.tumblr.com. If you'd like to follow my main, it's nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com

**Jeremy woke up.**

It wasn't an abnormal way to start a day, but it certainly felt abnormal to him. Without opening his eyes, he could tell that this wasn't his bed, or his blankets, or his bedroom, but at the same time... It was. 

"Asshole, get up! You're gonna miss breakfast" a voice said, giving his shoulder a shove.

Jeremy grunted in surprise at the sudden disturbance, but he opened his eyes slowly after rubbing the sleep away from them. "Michael?" he asked, shocked to see his friend standing over him. 

"Who the hell else would it be?" the man asked, stammering in disbelief before he continued on. He almost looked offended by the question. "C'mon, get up. The kids are gonna eat everything before we even get a bite if you don't get a move on."

Kids? Jeremy didn't have kids, did he? That would definitely be something he was sure about, but he wasn't. Regardless, he followed the order and got up, rubbing his eyes again tiredly. It felt so strange, but at the same time it all felt routine. He followed Michael down the stairs, his body moving on instinct as a toddler came barreling into his legs, scooping her up before they could actually crash into his knees and get hurt. The last thing they needed were tears this morning.

"Daddy said you were being a lazy bones," she chattered as Jeremy scooped her up, and another small giggle came from another room. 

"That's not actually what I said," Michael responded as he entered the kitchen, plating up some food as coffee brewed on the counter beside him. "I said you were being a lazy sack of sh-"

"-No! No swearing!" the child in Jeremy's arms shouted, quickly clamping her hands over Jeremy's ears as if he'd never heard Michael swear before. "You'll have to pay a dollar if he hears you!"

He almost felt like he wasn't in control of his own body, or in control of his own thoughts. The knowledge in his head wasn't his, but somehow it had ended up there anyway. He knew that the child in his arms was named Jenna, and the one giggling from the table was named Lizzy. He knew what they liked and disliked, what made them cry, what stories they liked to be read before bed at night. But how did he know all that? 

"Jeremy?" Michael asked, walking over to take Jenna from the other man when she started to squirm but Jeremy didn’t set her down. "Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it." It wasn't like they'd been drinking the night before, yet Jeremy was acting like he did when he was hungover. Disoriented and slow to move, staring into space until an outside force made him move. A frown settled on Michael's face as he set Jenna down at the table, bringing the two girls their plates of food and turning on the television so they'd be distracted. 

Jeremy shrugged, wordlessly making himself a cup of coffee and stirring the sugar in slow. "I don't know... I feel out of it," he answered, letting out a soft sigh as he lifted the cup to take a sip. This felt right, at least. Some  _ true _ familiarity to ground him. "I think I'm gonna skip breakfast, I don't really feel hungry.”

That only made Michael's frown deepen, but he wasn't going to force him to eat. "Okay... If you're sure," he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek and reaching around to give his butt a pinch. "We're talking more later, though." 

Jeremy groaned internally, but he didn't voice his protest. That would just annoy or concern Michael even more than he already had. “Fine.” He walked out of the kitchen to go out to the living room, settling on the couch with his coffee, taking big sips in an effort to feel more awake. It didn’t work.

Trying to sort through everything that was happening only seemed to make Jeremy’s head ache, but he couldn’t keep going in his dazed and confused state. He had to feel real again. 

He didn’t remember getting married to Michael or adopting kids, even though he remembered a wedding and the very long adoption process. The moments were in his brain, but they didn’t feel like they actually involved him. There were photos around the house of himself, Michael, and the two kids, proof he’d been there for those moments and for other small moments as well.

Maybe he’d hit his head last night? Slipped and fallen and knocked himself on the head so hard that he just forgot… All of his life with Michael? He reached a hand up to his head, feeling over the skin for a bump or a bruise or a cut, finding nothing. Besides, if he had, Michael would probably have chided him for it.

Jeremy sighed heavily, setting his coffee cup down and scrubbing his hands over his face. He’d just have to talk to Michael. Maybe he’d know what to do. Or he’d send him off to the hospital for being crazy, but part of him felt like he’d be okay with it if that ended up being the solution. 

After breakfast, Michael helped the girls get dressed and took them to daycare. Usually that was Jeremy’s job, apparently, but they both agreed that he wasn’t in any state to be driving, especially with their kids in the car. When Michael returned from the short trip, Jeremy was still on the couch staring into the space ahead of him, and he stood in front of him with his arms crossed. 

“So what’s your problem today?” The bluntness caught Jeremy off guard some, but it also helped pull him out of his state enough to look at Michael instead of through him. 

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

“No! It’s not! I really don’t know!” He didn’t know why he was shouting. It was more out of frustration with himself than it was with Michael. “I don’t know what my problem is, I don’t know what’s going on.”

“So, what? You’re just… Ignoring the girls now? They seemed so sad in the car, apparently you’re not the fun dad anymore. You’ve _always_ been the fun dad!”

Jeremy struggled to find the words to explain what he was dealing with. “This is going to sound awful. I know it is,” he muttered, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands as he collected his thoughts. Then, he sat up and met Michael’s eyes. “They don’t feel like my kids. This doesn’t feel like my house, or my life. I feel like I just got… Pulled out of my actual life and put here, with all the memories and routines and instincts of whoever I replaced.” 

Michael’s face softened then, all the anger in his eyes fading away as he moved to sit next to Jeremy and wrap his arms around him. He leaned into the other without any hesitation, just letting himself be held. “Jeremy…” His voice was full of sympathy, and he gave the other lad a squeeze. 

“I know. It sounds terrible. But I feel like my mind is just a total fog.” He let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “When I woke up this morning, I was scared because I didn’t know where I was. But you were there, and it kind of all felt familiar, and that made things a little less scary, but then… It just felt like something else was moving me, because I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.” Like a doll being played with. 

Michael didn’t really know what to say, but he dropped an arm from around Jeremy to dig his phone from his pocket. After sending a quick text, he tossed it onto the coffee table and wrapped up Jeremy in his arms again. “Okay… First of all, we’re not going to work. No, you don’t get to argue with me right now. We’re not going,” he stated firmly, laying back on the couch with Jeremy on top of him. “We’re gonna try and get you sorted out before we have to pick the girls back up, I can’t handle the pressure of being the good dad.” 

That made Jeremy chuckle softly, and after only a moment of hesitation did he let himself melt into Michael. Whatever discomforts and fears he may have had, Michael clearly didn’t have the same, so he just let the other take the lead. 

A good part of the rest of the morning was spent on the couch. They stayed there, laying together like that for a few hours until the couch began to make their backs ache. Then they sat together, side by side as they played some shitty game that didn’t require much thinking together. The co-op was terrible, and the player-versus-player stuff was even worse, but the more Michael yelled the more at home Jeremy seemed to feel. It was like it was jarring his brain back into place. 

They took a break for lunch, ordering what seemed like far too much food from McDonalds, but once they got their hands on it it barely managed to last. Food helped him some more too, and slowly Jeremy began to feel like this was his life and it was where he belonged. After lunch they played some more games together, this time deciding to play something that they both enjoyed. 

By the time it was time to pick the girls up from daycare, Jeremy felt whole again. He and Michael still agreed that he shouldn’t drive, but he was still going to go with him to pick them up. He’d let them all down that morning, and he intended to make up for it. The afternoon into the evening was spent as usual it felt like, Michael picking away at achievement in some other game as the girls alternated between pestering him and making Jeremy draw with them. The fridge was adorned with many more drawings by the time they got bored of paper and decided to draw on Jeremy’s head instead. 

“We’re gonna need more magnets,” he remarked, his head stuck into the sink as Michael used a washcloth to try and get the marker off. It wasn’t really working, he’d already resigned himself to wearing a hat to work tomorrow anyway. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, a small smirk playing across his lips. “Do we really? Or are you finally going to let me take your drawings down from there to make room for more by the  _ real _ artists in the family?”

“Hey! You’re not allowed to take my drawings off the fridge, that’s a communal gallery space. You buy so much random shit off Amazon, adding some magnets to your cart shouldn’t be that big of a pain in the ass.”

“But Jeremy, it’s so much work. I have to type magnets in the search bar, and then actually click to put them in my cart! It’s so much effort,” Michael whined, laughing widely when Jeremy snatched the washcloth from his hands to smack him with it. The water splashed them both, but it left a wet mark on Michael’s shirt sleeve. 

“Alright, that’s enough out of you.” 

In the evening, Jeremy and Michael cooked dinner together with some ‘help’ from the girls. Jenna mimicked the way that Michael bossed Jeremy around the kitchen, echoing his orders and trailing behind him to make sure they were completed. Each time he looked for Michael for help, he was simply laughed at, and that was also mimicked. In the living room, Lizzy cooked up some side dishes to go with dinner at her kitchen playset. The kitchen was too noisy for her. 

Dinner was pleasant once the cooking of it was done, and Jeremy washed the dishes while Michael got the girls ready for bed. Then, it was story time. The girls had separate rooms, and Michael read to Lizzy while Jeremy read to Jenna. Both were fast asleep before they even got halfway through the books, but they still read them through just in case they were faking it. Most of the time, they were. With the girls asleep in their beds, Jeremy and Michael went off to their room to do the same. 

“You feeling better?” Michael asked from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, sticking his head through the doorway to eye Jeremy as he changed. 

He nodded, flipping the other off when he whistled as he watched Jeremy change out of his jeans into sweats. “Yeah, thank god. That was really fucking scary. I don’t know what was wrong with me.” 

Michael hummed, dipping back into the bathroom, finishing up in there before coming back out. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Good, cause I was scared too. You’re not allowed to do that shit ever again, got it?”

“Got it.” The promise was sincere, and Michael seemed satisfied with it. 

They crawled into bed, and once again Jeremy was wrapped up in Michael’s arms. It felt right. It felt like home. The other was the first to fall asleep, but Jeremy wasn’t far behind, comforted by the sound of his steady breathing and the feel of his heartbeat. Sleep didn’t normally come easy to him, but after how the day had worn him out, it wasn’t hard for him to drift off into a peaceful slumber. 

And then, Jeremy woke up. 


End file.
